Generally, cloud computing refers to accessing at least one of multiple server-based computational resources using a network, such as the Internet, for the purposes of data retrieval, data processing or data storage. For cloud computing services, applications may be provided and managed by a cloud server, and associated data may be stored remotely in a cloud database. Users may be provided with cloud computing services through their own mobile devices, such as a smartphone.